The Global Positioning System (“GPS”) is currently the most well-known location information service system. GPS uses a satellite network to transmit signals to individual GPS receivers on the ground which then calculates receiver positions based on these signals. As the popularity of GPS has grown, GPS receivers have been integrated as components in many different types of multi-functional devices such as in personal mobile devices, such as cellular phones, to allow users to instantaneously determine their locations and obtain directions. In addition to GPS, Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) based location determining services using software-only positioning systems have been developed in recent years. Software-only positioning systems leverage a nationwide database of known Wi-Fi access points to calculate the location of any Wi-Fi enabled device.
The present invention provides systems, devices, and methods that utilize a combination of different location determination technologies and systems for expedited location determination using dual-mode and multi-mode mobile devices.